


Titanic!PeteKao

by ctl_yuejie



Series: Titanic!PeteKao [1]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), เพื่อนแก้เหงา | Blue Kiss - hideko_sunshine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctl_yuejie/pseuds/ctl_yuejie
Summary: Titanic!PeteKao because of reasonsthis au was established by TayNew themselves. Also: PeteKao at the end of the series are basically TayNew.These oneshots are out of order, I just write about what comes to my mind + script is blatantly stolen from the movie and additionally I had the audacity to add my crack plot to it





	1. The Door

“It's getting quiet.” Pete whispers, teeth rattling from the cold.

“Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats organized...”

Pete lifts his head in annoyance. He knows the truth. There won't be any boats. 

“I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this” Kao says, voice relaxed and seemingly at ease in the cold ocean water.

Pete’s face softens in an instant and he looks fondly at Kao. He can’t control the laughter that bubbles up inside him.

“I love you Kao”, he says very softly and takes his hand. Kao scrunches up his face in mock-disgust, but when he realizes that Pete means it his eyes worriedly search for his.

“No... don't say your good-byes, Pete. Don't you give up. Don't do it.” 

“I'm so cold.” 

“You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old man, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me? 

“I can't feel my body.”

“You must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise. “

Pete is getting confused by Kao’s urgency but says “I promise” nevertheless. 

“Never let go.” 

“I promise. I will never let go, Kao. But why are you still in the water? Come up here. We have to talk about the baby making part. I didn’t know you already planned on having children.”

“It will sink if I join you! I’m sacrificing myself for you here, Nong Pete”, it’s Kao’s turn to look annoyed.

“We are engineering students how can you not know that this door will carry us both?!” Despite the cold Pete feels energetic again and stabs the air in front of Kao’s face with his finger as he berates him. 

“This door is what? Butternut wood?” 

Kao doesn’t dare to ask why Pete knows what kind of wood he’s lying on. Maybe he tested different types when he knocked people over the head with them during fights. He really doesn’t want to know the details. Kao exasperatedly runs one hand over his hair but before he can start to argue back Pete has grabbed his arm and starts to use it to measure the length of the door he’s floating on. Trust Pete to not pay attention in class but be so full of himself that he’s willing to bet their lives on his calculation. Also: why does he know the length of his arm?

“The buoyancy force acting on the door is the density of the water multiplied by the volume of the door and the pull of gravity. Which in this case is 1070 kg/m³ for fucking cold salt water multiplied by 0,250 m³ of the door and 9,8 m/s2 for the pull of gravity. Which means...” Pete trails of and starts playing with the fingers on Kao’s hand which he used to measure the door with.

“The buoyancy force acting on the door is 2450 N. How do you know the density of salt water and that this is butter-whatnot wood and can’t multiply three numbers with each other?” It’s very satisfying to argue back at Pete.

“Got distracted by you when we tried to study, so I just dumbly stared onto that one chart that listed buoyancies because I didn’t know what to do with myself ...” Pete mumbles embarrassedly and turns his head away. Kao hates him. How can Pete be so stupid and endearing at the same time.

“So our force of gravity would have to be less than 2450N for us to not sink.” He offers to end the silence. 

Pete’s surprising enthusiasm about physics is back. 

“With a density of 380 kg/m³ multiplied by the volume of the door it has to weigh 95 kg. How much do you weigh?”

“70 kg.” Kao questions whether he should just sink straight to the bottom of the ocean.

“How do you weigh 70 kg?” Pete is earnestly surprised.

“Remember those waffles they offered for the first class during breakfast? I ate a lot of them.” Of course the waffles would lead to his freezing death. His body just cannot compete with Pete’s metabolism. Life can be really unfair.

“Shouldn’t have smuggled you on the upper deck then, fatty.” Pete mocks but his smile reveals that he has already finished calculating.

“Should I congratulate you on successfully doing the maths? Or should I run through the numbers myself as to not sink us and this door in a second?”

“Don’t you trust me?” Pete has the audacity to pout. His teeth are still rattling, he succeeds at looking exceptionally pitiful.

“I’d trust you with my waffles” Kao shoots back and winces at his own cheesiness.

Pete pulls him up on to the door and after Kao is convinced that they’re indeed still afloat he just lies on top of him to warm him up.

“How are you still so warm?”

“I’m a polar bear, remember?”

Kao’s weight on him feels very nice and comforting and Pete allows himself to feel vulnerable and small. 

That is until he unthaws a little bit and starts to feel Kao’s breath on his neck. He turns his head to place a kiss behind Kao’s ear and and pulls his head towards him to be able to reach his lips. Kao draws back and looks at him in disbelief: “What do you think you’re doing?”

“There’s another way to stay warm until we get rescued” Pete smirks as his hand wanders underneath Kao’s wet shirt.


	2. Draw me like one of your french girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this au was established by TayNew themselves (to some capacity)
> 
> Tay is Rose and Newwiee is Jack but they switch roles in this one because painter Pete (Rose) and slutty Kao (Jack) makes more sense
> 
> These oneshots are out of order, I just write about what comes to my mind + script is blatantly stolen from the movie and additionally I had the audacity to add my crack plot to it

Kao is overwhelmed by the opulence of the room. Heavy curtains give the illusion of hidden spaces behind them and the lavish decoration salutes the wealth of the owner. Pete arranges his sketchboard and drawing materials on a marble table. When everything is in it’s place he folds back one of the curtains to reveal a small safe. Kao stares in fascination when Pete starts working the combination. 

"Khunying* Mint insists on luggin this thing everywhere.”   
Alarmed by that name Kao wakes from his trance. "Should we be expecting her anytime soon?”

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out.” Pete gives him a dangerous smile. 

Clunk! He unlocks the safe. He opens it and removes a necklace, then holds it out to Kao who takes it nervously.   
"What is it? A sapphire?”   
"A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean.“  
Kao gazes at wealth beyond his comprehension. Something about this and the room makes him feel giddy. Or maybe it is not that at all, but this mellow side Pete is revealing to him. The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself:

"I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this.”

...

“Wearing only this.” 

Pete looks up at him, eyes widening. His expression as far from his usual scowling face as it gets. Kao’s heart is beating wildly and he steps into an adjacent room to undress before he loses all confidence. It feels good to be in control and take Pete by surprise for a change. He feels smug but his ears are hot.

Pete is laying out his pencils like surgical tools. His sketchbook is open and ready. He looks up as Kao comes back into the room, wearing a dark green silk kimono. 

"As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want”, Pete didn’t know that Kao could be this brazen.   
Kao hands him a dime and steps back, parting the kimono. The blue stone lies on his creamy chest. Pete’s teeth dig painfully into his bottom lip as Kao slowly lowers the robe.   
He looks so stricken, it is almost comical. The kimono drops to the floor.

"Tell me when it looks right to you.” 

Pete realizes that Kao knows that he has won this game.  
Kao poses on the divan, settling like a cat into the position he remembers from Pete’s other paintings.

Pete starts to sketch. When his eyes come up to look at Kao over the top edge of his sketchpad, his pencil drops to the floor. Kao stifles a laugh.   
"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Thanos” he says smugly, having fully settled into his role and determined to change up the usual dynamic of their relationship.  
He cannot make out Pete’s face behind the sketch-board but the middle-finger raised above the edge is all the confirmation he needs.

Despite his nervousness, Pete draws with sure strokes.  
"Uh... just bend your left leg a little and... and lower your head. Eyes to me”, he commands softly. 

Kao feigns innocence as he lets his legs fall open before he complies with Pete’s orders and bends the left one. Pete has a very good view of his dick now. He wants to huff at Kao’s antics but the air gets stuck in his throat and he has to hick-up. Kao’s eyes widen and he starts to get shy, his face and chest flushing pink.

The drawing is the best thing Pete has ever done. Kao’s pose is languid, his hands are beautiful, his eyes radiate his energy. And his dick is huge.

Kao gets up, still naked, to take a look at the painting. Pete’s eyes are focused on the canvas but Kao stands so close that he can feel the heat radiating off him. Kao’s finger follows the line of his hip on the painting.

“Stop it, you’re smudging it!”, Pete slaps his wrist with his pencil. Kao’s finger is now hovering above his chest moving down. The outline of his body is drawn with confidence, but the pencil strokes for his privates look thin and uncertain.

“Do you need me up-close to draw me correctly?”, Kao teases. Pete turns his head, forcing his eyes to stay focused on the diamond laying against Kao’s chest. Kao gets a grip on his wrist and guides his hand towards his hips. Pete’s fingers are stained black at the tips by the charcoal pencil that he’s still holding in his hand. When Pete won’t move, Kao applies some more pressure on the back of his hand and guides it over his hip bone towards the front. Pete’s hand leaves black smudges against Kao’s white skin. Pete licks his dry lips.

“Does this help?”, Kao asks, still playing innocent. Pete’s vigor finally returns and he smirks at him in return, hand ghosting over Kao’s abs who’s hand now only softly lays on Pete’s, following it’s way across his body. The charcoal traces make his muscles look more defined and his skin burns under Pete’s fingertips. 

Their eyes meet. Kao’s face is flushed all over now but he holds Pete’s intent gaze as he guides his hand down towards his dick.

Pete shakes of Kao’s hand, dropping his pencil as he stands up holding Kao in place by his hip. His left hand moves behind Kao’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. He doesn’t give him enough time to breath, chasing his lips while pushing him back towards the chaiselongue. They fall on top of each other and Kao makes the softest noises while he tries not to break their kiss. Pete pushes himself up and pulls of his shirt, taking his time to just look at Kao sprawled out beneath him. Kao’s impatient fingers start to work open his pants, frustrated noises escaping him when the buttons won’t come undone. In the end he just pulls them down with force, raising an eyebrow at Pete when he hisses in pain. Kao’s dark eyes do something to Pete and he grabs the necklace with force and pulls him up. His right hand stays hooked in the chain as the other grabs Kao’s hair to pull him closer.

“Not as big as mine.” 

Pete would say some snide comment in return but then he can feel Kao’s lips around his dick and forgets where he is. Kao sucks him good, not minding the fingers that pull at his hair. Pete’s body shudders when hands are moving up his sides and Kao takes a moment to look up at him, saliva and Pete’s precum smeared around his mouth when he let’s go of Pete’s dick. He grins. Kao knows how delectable he must look from above. Pete’s eyes are locked onto his plumb lips and he groans in frustration. 

“Please.” 

Kao just laughs at him, but before he can say the witty comment he prepared Pete bows down and shuts him up with a kiss. Kao lets himself fall back onto the cushions. Pete’s eyes are still fixed on his lips and he smiles softly as he traces Kao’s mouth with his fingers, pink lips glistening with saliva. But then there’s a sadistic glint and he pushes two fingers into his mouth. Kao can’t even feel annoyed as he starts to suck on the digits. Pete’s mouth is right next to his left ear whispering all the things he wants to do to him. The fingers leave his mouth and just as Pete starts to stroke him he dips his tongue into Kao’s ear. A squeak escapes him which only spurs Pete on to relentlessly attack his outer ear with soft bites before switching back to licking again. Pete’s strokes are clumsy and it’s apparent that he hasn’t done this with another man before which fills Kao with satisfaction. His hands grab onto Pete’s hair and he slowly guides him down towards his dick. But Pete stops halfway down his torso and looks at him nervously. 

“I’m really hard.”

“I can see that”, Kao doesn’t know where this is going.

“I’ve never....I really want to, but....I don’t think I can last much longer...”

Kao sighs but strokes his cheek assuringly. He knew that this would happen, but he can’t stop himself from teasing Pete.

“I thought you were going to fuck me for hours.”

“I still want to.” Pete says with conviction but his face is bright red.

Kao turns to reach for a small tub on the floor and hands it over to Pete who looks at him confused but very turned on. The label reads KY Jelly and Pete doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Here, let me show you”, Kao’s voice comes out very raspy and Pete’s pupils turn dark when Kao places a leg over his shoulder and props his bottom up by a bit. Pete is painfully hard and Kao knows that he has full control over him so there’s no need to feel self-conscious. Skillfully he unscrews the tub, takes a good amount of the content and starts to work himself open in a practiced manner. Pete just stares at him in awe when he quite quickly is able to work two fingers in. After watching for a while Pete takes some of the jelly himself and starts stroking his dick, eyes set on Kao’s movements. 

“I thought you were close?!” 

Pete looks like he got caught red-handed.

“Shut-up.” 

But he let’s go and instead grabs Kao’s messy hand to replace his fingers with his own. This is all new to him but he knows he’s doing something right when Kao stops berating him and just lets out soft moans as he becomes more and more undone beneath him. But as soon as he stops and tries to rearrange their positions to push in, he gets a light slap on his chest.

“There’s no way we’re doing this in missionary. I’m not just going to lie here and take it.” Kao sits up and gets on his knees as he tries to push Pete on his back. Pete has the audacity to whine which turns into a groan when Kao holds his dick in place. “I’m not lying down either.” They start to push and pull each other and although Pete is much stronger than him, he can’t win because Kao still has a firm grip on his dick. Every movement makes him painfully aware of the fact that he can’t go on for much longer. Kao is still throwing silly insults his way when he decides that enough is enough so he just pulls him down as they are. He’s overcome by sensation right away so the first slap on his shoulder gets barely registered by his brain.

“You idiot, go slow. This hurts.” 

“Fuck, I didn’t know...” He stops moving and just holds Kao in a soft embrace in his lap. Pete looks really panicked by now. Kao sighs.

“It’s fine. Just wait until I’m ready. Now I’m quite glad that you have a tiny dick.” Pete doesn’t even feel offended, he visibly relaxes knowing that Kao feels good enough to continue bickering with him. Kao wraps his legs around Pete’s waist and starts moving, setting the pace. They get into a nice rhythm surprisingly well, both determined to outdo the other in terms of skills. Kao has long given up on being silent and every sound he makes pushes Pete more to the brink. The diamond bounces on his chest before it gets trapped between their bodies as Pete pulls him closer. He shudders when the cold stone touches his chest and he runs his hands all over Kao’s skin as if to trap all the heat, while their bodies slowly rock against each other. It doesn’t come as a surprise to both of them when Pete quite quickly utters a warning just as he lifts Kao up to pull out and cums on his belly. Dejectedly he eyes Kao’s erection who just pats his cheeks and gives him a sultry look.

“Now you can learn how to suck me off and next time I will be the one to keep you going for hours”, he whispers into Pete’s ear.

“Or you could show me now if you can last as long as you think.” Pete smirks at him, but Kao isn’t sure whether Pete realizes what he has just agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *คุณหญิง – Khunying, The Thai equivalent of “Lady”. Only old ladies that are important (or think they are important) will use this. (dunno if I used it right)
> 
> \- the French crept up on Thailand’s territory (then Siam) in the late 19th century leading to the Franco-Siamese war. This is how Pete came to draw french girls.
> 
> \- Thanos as a name is based on Thanatos = precedes the comics
> 
> \- Chulalongkorn University was founded in 1899 and became a university in 1917. For the sake of this fic I just assume that that change happened before 1912 and that they already had an engineering department (which some other universities had since the late 19th century)
> 
> \- there were no Thais on board the Titanic but for the sake of this fiction there were at least three (PeteKao + Mint)


End file.
